


Born of Starlight

by MYuzuki



Category: The League Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Because when is anyone not traumatized in the Ichidian universe, But they ARE in a romantic relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Celibacy, F/M, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Nova is asexual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Torture, Psychic Abilities, Psychological Trauma, Trajen is celibate, heteroromantic asexual relationships, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ushara told Nero that his brother Trajen was unmarried and celibate, she hadn't been lying. But she was also leaving out one important detail. That detail's name is Nova, and while her relationship with Trajen isn't traditional she's willing to go to the ends of the universe to stay by his side and protect her new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born of Starlight

When Nova first received an encrypted message from her favorite Tavali admiral, she didn't think anything of it. Trajen had taken off suddenly in the middle of their salvage mission without explanation, but had promised to get in touch and fill her in as soon as he finished whatever it was he'd left to do.

She'd expected the encrypted transmission to be just that standard check-in, just like any other time he or she split up to deal with something on their own.

She was so, **_so_** wrong.  
She read the message once, twice, three times. And she was more horrified with each passing moment.  
  
Dagger had been captured.

Their Dagger, who Trajen loved like a brother and who Nova had grown to care deeply for as well. Dagger who was married with the most darling children she'd ever laid eyes on.  
He was family, and he'd been taken from them.  
  
Swallowing hard, she quickly sent back a response to Tray's message, something along the lines of _I'll meet you and Shara back home_ since he'd mentioned that he and Ushara, Dagger's wife, were returning to their own territory with their Tavali troops and some 'guests,' whatever the hell that meant. That message was followed by her second response of  _Don't do anything stupid without me_ , because Trajen had a definite hair-trigger temper where Dagger's safety was concerned. Since he considered the Gorturnum Commander to be his best and only friend, it wasn't surprising in the slightest, but she didn't want him to go charging off into danger without her backing him up. He was indisputably a badass, but she still worried. With the way he picked fights, it was a miracle he'd lived this long. Granted, he had ridiculously powerful psychic abilities that put her own half-Trisani heritage to shame. But still.

Shaking her head, she dialed up a sequence on her console that would enhance her fighter ship's speed by prioritizing acceleration over the ship's other systems. Not really safe for her or her ship in the long-term, but the modifications she'd made were holding steady so far without any serious issues. With any luck, she'd be reunited with her comrades in a handful of hours, and then they could go find Dagger.

And tear apart the ones who'd taken him.  
  
And if Nova had anything to do with it, their deaths would be slow. And agonizingly painful.  
Because she had no doubt whatsoever that Dagger himself was being subjected to terrible and horrific torture right this very second. And his captors would be merciless in their cruelty. Because who would ever show mercy to the man born as Jullien eton Anatole? As far as the rest of the universe was concerned the exiled Andarion prince was a complete and utter asswipe, undeserving of respect or compassion.

Forced to assume the new identity of Dagger Ixur lest his enemies find him and tear him to shreds, Jullien had been dragged through utter hell and come out the other side, somehow. He'd even managed to find his other half and fall in love; he and Ushara were a perfect coupling, and their growing family was already Nova's standard for fabulous. It helped that Trajen thought the same, of course; her Warlock had a notable fondness for Jullien and Ushara's twins, often spoiling them rotten.

All in all, against all the odds, they'd somehow managed to form a quirky little family unit of their own, one that Nova was eternally grateful to be included in. And now someone had ripped one of their family members from them. Ushara, being very pregnant right now, wouldn't be able to do much of the front-line fighting to track down her husband. But Nova was more than willing to pick up the slack and make the bastards who'd taken Dagger bleed. 

May the gods help whoever stood in her path. She would show no mercy whatsoever to those who would take her friends from her. Together, she and Trajen would rain down hell upon them and show just why the Warlock and his Starblade were to be feared.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was basically an intro chapter, just to get a feel for things. And for me to...well, explain, I suppose. 
> 
> This fic is....I don't know. I finished reading Born of Betrayal, and discovered that not only was I instantly enamored with Trajen, I was desperate to know Jullien/Dagger's story. The Jullien I know from the previous books was, well, Jullien. An asshole. But what I saw in BoB got me thinking, and then I read an excerpt from Born of Legend that had both Trajen and Dagger(Jullien), and I was sunk. I need to know his story. And Sherri's not publishing it until June of next year. So. I've decided to take matters into my own hands. Well, sort of. 
> 
> I'm probably not to going to have Jullien be the main focus of this story, because Sherri's doing his book as we speak, and she'll do it better than me. But I figured, Jullien got captured at the end of BoB. So he needs rescuing. And who better to rescue him than his Trisani buddy Trajen? Who happens to be my new favorite character. XD 
> 
> And while Trajen is celibate (ostensibly to maintain his massive psychic abilities), that doesn't mean he can't be in relationships. And I've been wanting to write an asexual character in a romantic relationship for some time now, so I figured it's a good match. Also, just so you know, Nova is not going to be a no-physical-affection-ever sort of asexual. There are many different types of asexuality, and a person can be asexual and still show physical affection to someone they care about; they just don't have any interest in sex. So Nova and Trajen will still have affectionate moments between them, kisses on the cheeks, hugs, and so forth. There just won't be any sex, because Nova has no interest in sex and Trajen has a celibacy thing going on. Just wanted to clarify that now, because some people seem to see 'asexual relationship' as a tag and then flame the author for writing the relationship in a legitimate way that just doesn't fit the reader's perspective of asexuality. So. There you go. My rant of the day. XD


End file.
